


Deinen Namen von den Häuserdächern schreien

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, POV James Potter, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Short & Sweet, True Love, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: James wacht eines Morgens auf und weiß ganz einfach, dass Lily die Liebes seines Lebens ist. Natürlich muss er ihr das sagen. Und dem ganzen Rest der Welt.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Deinen Namen von den Häuserdächern schreien

**Author's Note:**

> Die Lyrics gehören zu dem Song "Schon immer mal" by Versengold.

  
  
**Deinen Namen von den Häuserdächern schreien**

  
  
„Ich liebe sie!“ Er brüllte bis er heiser war. Bis er nichts mehr außer seiner eigenen Stimme hören konnte. „Verdammt, ich liebe sie!“ Seine Stimme ging ein und er hörte das heisere Lachen seines Freundes.  
  
„Findest du nicht, du übertreibst ein bisschen, Krone?“  
  
„Kein bisschen. Ist schließlich die Wahrheit.“ Schwerelos beugte er sich über das Geländer des Astronomieturms und wankte angesichts der unerwarteten Höhe. Wie hoch war zu hoch?

  
Mit einem festen Griff zog Remus – sein zweitbester Freund, heute sein erstbester – ihn bestimmt zurück.  
  
„Schon klar, James, aber ist das ein Grund, das ganze Schloss aufzuwecken?“  
  
„Um sechs Uhr sollte jeder bereit sein, für die Liebe aufzuwachen - hey, wann hast du mich eigentlich das letzte Mal James genannt? Das klingt seltsam.“  


  
** Ich wollt schon immer mal die Welt von oben sehn  
vielleicht von einem fremden Stern im tiefen All  
Ich wollt schon immer auf dem Mond spazieren gehn  
winken, springen und wenn nicht, dann durch die Wolkendecke falln **   


  
Er war nicht betrunken, doch nicht mal die angestaubteste Flasche Feuerwhiskey hatte es bisher vermocht, ihn in einen solchen Zustand setzen. Er war mehr als berauscht. Ekstatisch.

  
„James. Du machst es schon wieder. Du hüpfst.“  
  
„Hüpf mit mir!“ Er konnte sich kaum halten und schlug seinem heutebesten Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter, doch der frisch ernannte Vertrauensschüler verzog keine Miene. „Hüpf mit mir, Moony!“  
  
„Um Himmels Willen warum denn?!“  
  
„Na, ich liebe sie! Ich liebe sie!“  


  
** Und würd ich mit den Vögeln fliegen,  
das wollt ich schon immer mal  
Doch als ich dich dann sah  
wurden alle meine Träume plötzlich relativ egal  
und mir wurde klar **   


  
„Wann genau ist dir diese Schnapsidee nochmal gekommen?“  
  
„Heute Morgen! Keine zwanzig Minuten ist das her!“  
  
„Und schon jetzt hüpfst du? Was ist dann erst heute Mittag los?“  
  
„Da sag ich es ihr, Moony.“  
  
„Was sagst du ihr?“  
  
„Na, dass ich sie liebe. Bist du denn taub?“  
  
„Meinst du denn, sie wird das gut auffassen? Ich meine, es kommt ein bisschen plötzlich. Quasi aus dem Nichts.“  
  
„Aus dem Nichts? Aus dem Nichts?!“  
  
Wie konnte man so klug wie Remus Lupin sein und doch mit solchem Unverständnis in Herzensdingen geschlagen sein?! Seine Füße berührten den Boden kaum noch.  


  
** Ich wollt schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
Teil deines Lebens sein **   


  
„Es kommt aus der Art wie sie sich ihre Haare selbst in Knoten legt, aus diesem genervten Fingerschnipsen, wenn keiner außer ihr die Antwort kennt, aus ihrem hektischen Geplapper und den roten Wangen, die sie dabei bekommt und aus dem Funkeln ihrer Augen, wenn sie mich ansieht!“  
  
„Du Poet.“  
  
„Ja.“ Er hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass seine Stimme sich überschlagen hatte. Seine vielen Worte hatten nicht mehr Raum eingenommen als seine zwei.  
  
„Ich glaube du solltest es langsam angehen.“  
  
„Warum?!“  
  
„Du bist impulsiv, James. Was, wenn du sie morgen nicht mal mehr leiden magst?“  
  
„Ich werde sie immer lieben. Ich habe sie schon immer geliebt! Ich habe es nur nicht gemerkt – aber heute, kurz vorm Aufwachen, da ist es mir endlich aufgefallen. Ich war so blind, Moony – so unfassbar blind. Und ich will es keine Sekunde länger sein.“  
  
„Und was, wenn deine … Gefühle … nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen? Ihr redet kaum miteinander, ihr kennt euch ja nicht mal so richtig.“  
  
„Du bist ein Zweifler, Remus Lupin.“ Das war sein Wort. Seine Anklage.  


  
** Ich wollt schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
Deinen Namen von den Häuserdächern schreien **   


  
„Ich bin nur ein wenig bodenständiger als du und gehe es von der vernünftigen Seite an.“  
  
„Liebe muss doch nicht vernünftig sein.“  
  
„Und was, wenn es keine Liebe ist?“  
  
„Wenn das keine Liebe ist – dann gibt es keine Liebe!“  
  
„Gut, gut. Von mir. Aber nochmal: Warum sind wir hier?“  
  
„Tatze hat gedroht mich zu erschlagen, wenn ich unseren Schlafsaal weiter mit meinem Glück fülle.“  
  
„Glück.“  
  
„Äff das nicht so nach, Moony. Es ist echt.“  


  
** Ich weiss es klingt verrückt,  
ich wusst es selber nicht  
ich weiss das klingt verrückt  
ich wollt schon immer mal dich **   


  
Moony feixte. Feixte und ließ sich doch nicht gehen. Nicht mitreißen.  
  
„Ich kann es kaum abwarten, ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie dich so sieht.“  
  
„Was soll das heißen? So? So was?“  
  
„So innig. So verliebt.“  
  
„Sie wird es noch merken. Sie liebt mich nämlich auch.“  
  
„Jetzt lehnst du dich aber aus dem Fenster.“ Spaßeshalber hängte er sich wieder über das Geländer und seine Brille rutschte hinab bis auf seine Nasenspitze. Ehe sie herunterfallen konnte hatte Moony ihn wieder weggezerrt. Mit einer routinierten Geste bewahrte er seine Brillengläser vor einem baldigen Zerspringen. „Metaphorisch gesprochen. Metaphorisch gesprochen lehnst du dich weit aus dem Fenster, wenn du sagst, sie liebt dich auch.“  
  
„Aber das tut sie. Vielleicht weiß sie es noch nicht, aber sie tut es.“  
  
„Dein Selbstbewusstsein will ich haben.“  
  
„Sie liebt mich. Ich liebe sie. So wird es für immer sein.“  


  
** Ich wollt schon immer mal auf grossen Bühnen stehn  
und mir keine Sorgen machen mehr ums Geld  
Ich wollt schon immer mal den Lebenssinn verstehn  
und an jedem Augenblick nur noch tun was mir gefällt **   


  
„Oha, jetzt auch noch _für immer_?“  
  
„Für immer.“  
  
„Du bist wahnsinnig, James.“  
  
„Kannst du das mit dem James-Sagen mal sein lassen? Das hast du seit Jahren nicht getan.“  
  
„Wieso stört es dich?“  
  
„Ich krieg direkt so ein ungutes Gefühl. Als hätte ich was verbrochen – und das habe ich nicht. Oder? Oder, Moony?“  
  
„Nein. Hast du wohl nicht.“  


  
** wollte durch die Nächte tanzen  
hätt die Zweifel ausgelacht  
doch jetzt seit du da bist  
scheint das irgendwie unwichtig  
und ich habe den Verdacht,  
dass das Alles banal ist **   


  
Von einem himmlischen Schwung erfasst stellte er sich mit beiden Füßen auf das Geländer. Moony schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen.  
  
„ICH LIEBE SIE!“  
  
„Mein Gott, du bist unmöglich!“  
  
„ICH LIEBE SIE!“  
  
„POTTER! Willst du dir den Hals brechen, oder was soll das werden?!“ Die zornige Mädchenstimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und beinahe auch von den Füßen. Er taumelte und fiel rückwärts auf den Steinboden des Plateaus des Astronomieturms. Sein Hinterkopf fühlte sich wunderbar geerdet an.  


  
** Ich wollt schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
Teil deines Lebens sein **   


  
„Verdammt noch eins, Potter – was soll das?!“  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
  
„Witzig. Wirklich witzig. Lupin, er muss in den Krankenflügel. Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und großes Glück, wenn er nicht dauerhaft den Verstand verloren hat!“  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
„Für immer.“  
  
Sie sollte es wissen. Sie musste es wissen. Noch vor dem Mittag. Noch vor dem Frühstück. Ab jetzt und für immer.  


  
** Ich wollt schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
schon immer mal  
Deinen Namen von den Häuserdächern schreien **   


  
„Lupin, jetzt tu doch endlich was! Er faselt.“  
  
„Ich muss dich enttäuschen Evans, James redet schon den ganzen Morgen so daher.“ So daher reden! Das war es nicht. Er gestand zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einem Menschen seine Liebe und sie glaubten, er sei verrückt geworden.  
  
Eine traurige Welt.  
  
Unzufrieden schloss er die Augen.  
  
Nicht für immer.  


  
** Ich weiss es klingt verrückt,  
ich wusst es selber nicht  
ich weiss das klingt verrückt  
ich wollt schon immer mal **   


  
Die Welt war weiß, aber nicht weniger schlecht, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Doch sie war auch schön, denn Lily Evans saß neben seinem Bett und starrte ihn böse an.  
  
„Mach so einen Scheiß nie wieder, Potter!“  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Lily Evans.“  
  
„Du hast echt ganz schön was abbekommen. Wenn du nicht immer schon ein Idiot gewesen wärest, würde ich ja hinterfragen, wie man auf so eine blöde Idee kommen kann, aber da du es bist, erübrigt sich der Gedankengang.“  
  
„Hörst du mich?“  
  
„Natürlich, Potter. Ich bin ja nicht taub.“  
  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
  
„Auch das habe ich gehört. Madam Pomfrey sagt, du kommst schnell wieder in Ordnung.“  


  
** Die ganze Welt ist mir egal  
kein Wenn und Aber kümmert mich  
Hätt ich aus Alledem die Wahl  
wollt ich nichts andres mehr als **   


  
„Ich liebe dich, Lily Evans. Für immer und ewig.“ Ein Hauch von Unsicherheit flackerte in ihren Augen auf und zum ersten Mal erwog sie es, ihm zu glauben. Sie stand auf und trat die Flucht aus dem Zimmer, aber nicht aus seinem Leben, an.  
  
„Bis morgen, Potter.“  


  
** Ich wollt schon immer mal **   


  
„Für immer.“   


  
** Teil deines Lebens sein **


End file.
